Mahou Sensei Colin?
by Colt-Writer13
Summary: Self Insert Fiction:This what happens when the world in Mahou Sensei Negima becomes tied to our world, please read and review.NOTE:I have altered my age and name in this story because my personal information is my own.THIRD CHAPTER UP!
1. The Spinning CD

_**Mahou Sensei Colin?**_

_**Chapter One**_

Today was just like any other, just my usual routine and such, but just like the beginning of alot of stories little did I know that after today, my life would never be the same again, and that just around the corner a great adventure awaited me.

My name is Colin Dwan , I'm 13 years of age and I am what most would call _"Taka Ichi"_, blues eyes, blonde hair, pretty boy. Thing is that I was sick of my life, what I wanted was to have an adventure, one just like the ones in books. Well, not just any books, manga. I lived in America, but enjoyed anime and manga far beyond cartoons and comic books of American origin. Everyday I would watch an episode of my favorite anime and manga, Mahou Sensei Negima or Magical Teacher Negi. I enjoyed it so much it soon became a part of my everyday life.

I layed on my bed, my armed propping up my head like a support beam to a house, An obnoxious yell disturbed the sanctity of my holy anime watching. My older brother Joshua poked his head into my bedroom. He was 16 years old and more of a bully than the playtapus of death. Joshua had long brown hair tied neatly into a pony tail that curled at the end. It reminded me of a scorpion stinger. He had one peircing in his ear and one in his left eyebrow. He dressed all in black. He often wore a headband and portrayed the hippy rebelling teenager with pride and perfection.

"Colin, you should start cleaning your room, mom's gonna be home soon," Joshua announced with and malevolent grin. "I'll skin you alive and feed you to the cat," I returned a grin and decided to reinforce the negativity. "Oh that's right, the cat might choke on your wig," I finished and held my tounge, knowing that physical confrontation would end in my eminent demise. My brother subsided from my doorway and left me alone to clean my room.

My cleaning had been finished long before my brother returned to goad me on how well I had done. Knowing Joshua he would not miss this opprotunity to insult his little brother. All I could do is sit and take it. My brother had wandered around my room inspecting things hear and there insulting along the way watching me fix and alter the things he pointed out. When he had had his fun he left me alone again, this time with no clear target or agenda.

I finished drinking a soda I had leftover in my room. I was avoiding going into the other room so that I wouldn't have to deal with Joshua. I turned on my television and realized that I had never finishe watching Mahou Sensei Negima. In fact, I had never started watching. I stared at the television as the opening theme song "Happy Material" played. I had almost memorized the song by heart in japanese, but I still counldn't understand the lyrics when read in english. Still the music was good and the flashing pink colors only caused minour seizures at some points.

I stood like a zombie. I was going over closer to the television set to turn up the volume. For the few senconds I was staring at the television I realized just how long the disk had been running. I pushed the open button on the dvd player and looked at the disk. It was still spinning. This amazed me for a moment, but it's continuation in spinning began to concern me. It was picking up speed. The cd began to spin so fast it started to slightly pull me into it. The slightly soon turned to powerfully and what looked like a warp hole opened up in my room. Before I knew it I was sucked into the portal.

It felt like falling and flying at the same time. I was going forward not down, but it felt like falling. Nothing felt like everything and my body felt like it was being crushed. It may not make sense, but at that point not much did. All I can say is that knowledge actually started flowing into my mind. It was an odd knowledge, familiar yet different. I tried to speak but there was no sound. My decent forwards began to speed up, and the next thing that happend was more sudden than the whole thing all together. I felt my entire body thud against a floor. I blacked out and the last thing I heard was a loud EEEK! sound. The rest was silent.

When I awoke I was staring into the eyes of none other than the large well drawn anime eyes of Negi Spingfield, Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki, and a furry white erimine known as Albert Chamomile. "The only words that I could muster were, "Negi?" "Wha- what is this," after that I blacked out and slept, not knowing what happened, but definatley where I was. I was at Mahora Academy.

**_End of Chapter One_**


	2. You're From Where?

_**Mahou Sensei Colin?**_

_**Chapter Two**_

It was several hours later before I once again awoke. I leaned my head to look around the room. I hadn't moved from the spot where I fell at. I mustered the strength to lean up destpite my throbbing headache. The room was deserted and quiet. The only thing I could remember after the portal incedent was Negi's face. I realized soon enough where I was though. I was in the dorm room of Negi Spingfield. Although my aptitude to believe the events that took place was very low, I found I was able to cope easily with the situation. After all, I knew alot about this world, it shouldn't be to hard to live here until one: I woke from a dream, or two: I found a way to get back to my own world.

I heard the door creak open. Negi and Asuna opened the door fully and shut it quickly seeing me awake."Good you're up!" said Negi. Of course Negi spoke in japanese, but for some strange reason I understood him. I racked my brain and suddenly remembered, "Oh of course!" "You speak english right Negi, thank God!" Negi was shocked at the outburst of english and my sudden knowledge of his name. Negi answered, this time in english, "Yes, but first, who are you, and how do you know me?" "I coundn't piece together any other information but my name, "Me, my name is Colin," I paused "Colin Dwan." Negi and Asuna stared at me in amazement. I managed to lift myself up onto my feet and shook Negi's hand "You, You're Negi Springfield, and you" I shifted over to Asuna's hand "You are Kagurakzaka Asuna."

I explained my story as best I could, still Negi's and Asuna'a amazement paled in comparison to the fact that I could now speak japanese. Asuan shot me an untrustworthy glare, one I realized as the same Negi recieved when he first came to Mahora. "I still don't trust him Negi," said Asuna fingering her pactio card in her jacket. I could see that Negi was also uneasy.

Luckily it was not anger, but curiosity in which he spoke, "I don't know I trust him either Asuna," he continued, "but maybe Kamo would be better at determining if he is a threat. Of course I knwe who Kamo was, spurting anymore knowledge might look bad for me. "Where is that ecchi erimine anyways?" asked Asuna. No more than a few seconds later did a white flash fly through the door and stop at Negi's shoulder. The flash indeed turned out to be a white furry mammal known as an erimine. An erimine none other than Albert Chamomile, or Kamo.

"I don't sense anything evil from this guy big-brother," said Kamo. I was happy to hear this, if anything Negi would believe Kamo. I decided to speak up for myself, just to help my case, "Kamo's right you know, I may not know how I got here, but I'm an ally if anything." This did seem to help me, because Asuna pulled her hand out of her jacket and let it rest on her leg. As if by magic Asuna did the most non-Asuna like thing and said, "He can stay here I guess, since he doesn't have anywhere else to go." I looked at Negi questioningly, then remembered that Asuna was immune to all magic. "If that's the case then I'll just sleep on the floor, just try not to step on me when you leave for your paper route," this statement did seem strange to Asuna, but she noted it anyway.

Konoka spoke with her grandfather about me staying in the room, he agreed, but under one condition, I had to help Negi with his english class. Me and Negi were both surprised by this, but seeing as I was fluent in english, it seemed easy enough. "Negi, when do classes start?" I asked. "9:00 am," said Negi. "I'm beat, coming to an alternate world and ending up in japan with the amazing abillity to speak japanese is just like having jet lag,"I'm going to sleep," I added. "You just slept all morning and it's only six," said Konoka. "You haven't even eaten," she added smiling. "It was night time in my world," said lying down on the floor. I soon fell asleep listening to the added noises of three girls, one boy, and one erimine.

I awoke to the smell of fresh cooking, it was weird but relaxing. I found a furry white ball lying on my stomach. "Kamo, what are you doing sleeping on me?" I asked. Kamo lifted his head looked at me with groggy eyes. I guess erimine aren't morning people either. "Oh, hi there, how are you," said Kamo sleepily. I picked him up and dropped him next to me. I stood up and got dressed, then went into the kitchen and saw Konoka. I had a short chat with her about the class and where Negi had gone. I ate some breakfast and decided to take a tour of the school campus and meet her at the class. I walked down the hallway and went downstairs. I didn't know why, but I felt happy, that is until I ran into someone. I fell backwards instead of forward. This actually surprised me, because in anime and manga falling forward seemed to happen alot.

Infront of me sitting down shocke was Yue Ayase. Her blue hair was not that much of a shock considering it was quite normal lately. "Oh I'm sorry Yue-san," I said. She looked shocked. I cupped my hand over my mouth muttering, idiot, idiot, over and over again. Yue stood up and said in her cool calm voice, "Who are you and why do you know my name?" "I blushed out of embaressment and stood up offering my hand out. "My name is Colin Dwan, I am Negi Springfield's assistant in class," She shook my hand and went on her with her interregation, "Really, she said, where are you from." This was a harder question. I blushed again thinking, I scratched my head and muttered something. Luckily though, Konoka appeared at the top of the stairs before I had to answer. "Oh Yue-san, Colin-san, I'm you two have met," she continued, "Colin is from America," Konoka finished her sentence. "Oh," said Yue and she left.

Konoka showed me the way to the class after remembering that I didn't know where it was. "Thank you for the save back there, I know Yue-san knows about magic, but it's still kind of odd," I thanked Konoka. "It was no problem, I didn't I'd run into you and Yue back there anyways," said Konoka modestly. She showed me the way to the class where we met with Negi greating people coming into the class. "Oh, hi Negi,"I said. "You really are an english gentleman, I wish America had gentlemen," we both laughed and entered the class after all the seats had been filled. I stood next to Negi as he introduced me to the class. There was assorted muttering, but everything seemed okay. Right as we were about to begin class Ms. Shizuna Minamoto opened the door and called Negi over. She whispered something in his ear and left. Negi announced that he had to leave and that he trusted me to take over today's class. "Good luck Colin!" said Negi as he left. I studered, "Okay miss class rep., could you please tell me where I should begin class.

**_End Chapter Two_**


	3. It's Time For Scholar's Bowl

_**Mahou Sensei Colin?**_

_**Chapter Three **_

Since the class rep and Asuna had ended up fighting over what we should do while Negi was gone the entire class stood around the two as they tried to beat the snot out of one another.

Random betting and threats from Asuna and Ayake filled the classroom. Since I wasn't an adult with the magical abillity to end fights in seconds like Takahata I resorted to what I did best, yelling. "QUIET!" I shouted over the class. "Asuna, Ayake, up hear, the rest of you back to your seats." Miraculously the rest of the class did as they were told and Asuna and Ayake still glaring at each other came up to Negi's desk where I was currently standing. "If you two are going to act like children," I sai, "You get a child's punishment, is that agreed class," a roaring yes came over the classroom. "Both of you take a corner in and squat there for the rest of the period." dumbfounded they both stubbornly went to squat in a corner of the class.

Still I could have sworn I Chachazero say somewhere in the class, "Does that mean I can't kill them,"

I thought hard about what we should do and it suddenly came to me. I stood up and wrote the words "Scholar's Bowl," on the board in japanese. Everyone looked questioningly at the words I had written on the board. "Everyone, I want you all to split up into two groups of 14 and go to either side of the classroom," I ordered. I dropped a pencil under the desk and bent to pick it up. When I looked up there were two neat groups of 14 people each. "Here is how we're going to play," I said," 6 wordswill be written on the board in japanese, three on each side, the first team to give me the english translation of all three of there words earns a point, but make sure not to stop until you translate all three, the other team might have gotten it wrong.

The class looked excited enough and began whispering between themselves. "One more rule, would each team send a score keeper up to the board, Chachamaru- san would you please be you teams score keeper." "I have nothing against you Chachamaru, it's just being a robot and everything," "I understand sensei," said Chachamaru. A loud Awww! eminated from the team on the left. In the end Ku Fei and Chachamaru now stood on either side of me and the teams hudled around one singular desk/table each. I proceded with telling Chachamaru and Ku Fei the words to write and they did so. The teams analyzed the words on the began writing on pieces of paper. One team would get a point and then the other would get a point and everytime they did so a loud cheer would go up for their team. It was a dead-locked tie at 21 points each when the bell rang. The class stood up and before they left, I told them that they could come back and play all they wanted from 6:00pm to 8:00pm on Tuesday's and Thursdays.

I fell down in the grass to relax after a days work. "Those girls are like monsters," I said closing my eyes. I opened my eyes again to see Asuna and Ayake standing over me with evil looks in there eyes. "You wily little rat," said Ayake, "How dare you force me to squat infront of a corner for hours!" "It wasn't even half and hour you two were fighting so long," I said cooly. Asuna picked her leg up and was about to deliver a blow to my stomach when my muscles furiously relaxed and contracted. My body, as if moving by insticnt, twirled around onto my feet, my hands grab Asuna's foot, and my left leg came around to trip her up. Asuna now lied on her back on the grass my hand still clutching her ankle. I let go, "I, I'm sorry Asuna-san," I said quickly, gave her a bow and ran off towards Library Island.

**Note: This portion of the chapter will take place without me around. '-'**

Asuna pulled herself up off her back and looked at Ayake who had witnessed the whole thing. "He was awfully polite, for someone who just knocked the wind out of you huh Asuna," said Ayake. Embarrassed beyond belief Asuna looked around and saw Negi running this way. "Hello Ayake-san, Asuna-san, have you two seen Colin, I heard he was lying out on the ground out here," he said. "Your assitant just knocked Asuna here right on her back," said Ayake laughingly. "WHAT?" said Negi. "Why would he do that Asuna," asked Negi worried. Before Asuna could speak up Ayake butted in, "Asuna, the brutish monkey girl tried to attack him." Asuna's flushed a brighter red than Negi's did, and Ayake seemed awfully proud of it. "I've never seen anything like it," said Asuna. "One minute he's this nice, responsible, boy, but then he just flew up like instict or something" "But the nerve he had to knock me on my back and then apologize and run off." "He looked almost surprised," concluded Asuna, her blushing lightened up a bit.

"This makes no sense," said Kamo. "I didn't sense any power or abillity in that kid," "Although it was a little unordinary to find some falling down from knowwhere onto your floor." stated Kamo scratching his furry erimine head. "The Negi Squad" was all there, every student who knew Negi was a mage,Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Yue, Nodoka, Asakura, Kaede, Mana, and Ku Fei, along Kotarou, and Kamo. They were all in Evangeline's Resort where they could easily discuss what happened. Evangeline and Chachamaru came down up the stairs from Evangeline's secret library. As usual Chachazero was riding on Chachamaru's head. "I couldn't find anything on a mage or demon named Colin Dwan," said Evangeline. "And the fighting movements that Asuna mentioned him using aren't from any martial style that I know of," said Ku Fei. "Oh, now I remember," said Konoka, "He said that he was from America!" "That's right, mabey he's and American mage and that's why he used and unkown style and I couldn't sense and magic from him!" shouted Kamo in an all knowing voice. "I say we just find him, beat him, and force him to tell us what he is." said Kotarou. "I second that idea," said Chachazero.

"As much as I don't want to," said Negi. "I guess that's the only way," "does anyone know where he went?" aske Negi. "I talked with him in library island, he said he needed a map to the lower levels of the library," said Nodoka. "That's perfect!" said Negi. "We can just confront him in library island while it's deserted, then he'll have nowhere to run to and we can finally find out what he is, let's go!" "You guy's can go," said Mana. "Me and the other Baka-Rangers are going back to the dorm." The group split up and Mana, Kaede, and Ku Fei all left. The rest went on towards library island. It was pretty late when they arrived and the only person they saw there was Haruna. "Colin, today's teacher?" "He came up from the inner part of library about and hour or so ago and asked which way the train station was," "I told him and he left, funny guy, looked kind of beaten up." The group downtrot, but with at least a lead went on towward the train station. When the arrived they describe me to the men who sold the tickets to people. "Oh him, yeah he bought a ticket to Kyoto, he was muttering something about a "Thousand something".

"KYOTO!" shouted Negi. "Don't worry Negi-sensei," said Nodoka. "Next week is a class trip to Kyoto, where in luck!" "That's right, I almost forgot, I went to the meeting today because of the class trip!" "He must have heard some teacher's talking about it decided to go there!" " Ha! you just wait Colin Dwan, I'll find out what you are in due time," said Asuna.

_**End of Chapter**_

**Bonus Alert: Next chapter I go to Kyoto and meet up with a couple who have broken there glasses and are touring Kyoto while they get them fixed, but then Negi and the gang show up wanting to know what I am? When I don't tell them they try to beat it out of me, and then I go berserk and almost kill Negi, what happened to me in that portal.**

**Next Chapter: Naru, Keitaro, and the Showdown in Kyoto!**


End file.
